ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
An Ice Age Christmas
An Ice Age Christmas is a computer animated comedy television special. It stars Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Jessie J, Seann William Scott, Tommy Chong, Josh Peck, Simon Pegg, Jennifer Lopez and Queen Latifah. It's directed by Steve Martino. It is based on 11 Louds a Leapin'. It comes before the events of Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping. It has music by Michael Giacchino. Plot The Herd gets ready for Julian and Peaches' first Christmas since they got married. Manny teams up with Sid to get Brooke from Flynn. Characters in order of appearance * Gertie * Manny * Julian * Sid * Buck * Brooke * Peaches * Gavin * Crash and Eddie * Diego * Shira * Ellie * Roger * Flynn Cast (in order of appearence) *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd and the main protagonist *Adam DeVine as Julian, a woolly mammoth and Peaches's fiancé and a supporting character *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter and a supporting character *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a dromaeosaur and Gavin's daughter and a supporting character *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a former resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid and the dueteragonist *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and Ellie's brothers and supporting characters *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome dromaeosaur and the father of Roger and Gertie and a supporting character *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger and the member of The Herd and a supporting character *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate and a supporting character *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – Manny and Ellie's daughter and a supporting character *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife and a supporting character *Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly dromaeosaur and Gavin's son and a supporting character *Tommy Chong as Flynn, ex-pirate elephant seal and the special's sole antagonist *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd and the tritagonist *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Santa Claus and a supporting character Trivia *Throughout the special, Buck wears a red headband with an attached pair of cardboard reindeer antlers and Shira wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, cleats with striped knee-high socks, leather belt and black leggings while searching for presents with Diego. It is also their debut in a special. *It's revealed that Buck tries to come up with 12 puns every Christmas. **Buck's 12 puns of Christmas are the following: ***1."I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense! (to Julian and Manny) ***2."I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh!" (to Manny) ***3."What's that, Gertie? I can holly hear you!" (to Gertie) ***4."Brooke, are you stocking me?" (to Brooke) ***5."Look at Gavin getting figgy with it!" (to Gavin) ***6."Sorry, Gavin. Yule have to ask someone else." (to Gavin) ***7. "Oh, I just sleigh myself! (to Gavin) ***8."Hold it! You are mistletoe-tally busted." (to Crash and Eddie) ***9."Well, there's no time like the present!" (to Crash and Eddie) ***10."Just ribbon ya!" (to Crash and Eddie) ***11."You two definitely have the Christmas spirit!" (to Shira and Diego) ***12."Well, I guess that just wraps things up!" (to the audience before the credits) *It is also revealed that Julian always tries to write a song to sing every Christmas. *The Herd is doing an activity before the holiday arrives: **Julian's trying to come up with a new Christmas-song, but is having trouble coming up with the lyrics. **Buck's trying to come up with twelve Christmas-themed puns for his "12 Puns of Christmas." **Gertie's trying to make a new Christmas outfit, but keeps taking her mom's Christmas decorations (albeit unintentionally). **Crash and Eddie are having trouble coming up with a good Christmas present to give to themselves, who, in turn, is trying their best to resist opening up Christmas presents early (they and the rest of the family not wanting a repeat of what happened at Christmas the previous year). Crash and Eddie later gets a huge present that says to open it immediately--but believing it to be some sort of test, Crash and Eddie decide not to open it until Christmas morning. **Gavin is making the figgy pudding and needs someone to taste test it. **Diego and Shira are searching every corner of the house, trying to find any hidden Christmas presents from their parents. **Peaches is trying to act super nice so she can appear on Santa's nice list, but Ellie points out that with the amount of time she has left until Christmas morning, she's far less likely to succeed. **Roger's set up a bunch of traps around their house and home--after Lincoln accidentally falls prey to one of the traps, Roger explains to him that she wants to catch one of Santa's reindeer and keep it as a pet. Soundtrack It has instrumental Christmas Carols with music by Michael Giacchino. # An Ice Age Christmas Theme Song (The Final Track of Ice Age: The Meltdown in Christmas style) - During the opening credits and last scene of the special # Deck the Halls - Manny encounters the Herd doing an activity before Christmas # Jingle Bells - Roger captures Manny by accident # Nutcracker; Russian Dance - Manny and Brooke run away # Silver Bells - Flynn's first appearance # The Twelve Days of Christmas - The Herd's plights and Manny calls Sid # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies - Sid and Manny trick Flynn # O Christmas Tree - Sid and Manny ask the Herd for help # That's What Christmas is All About - Julian leads the Herd to this song to defeat Flynn # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Brooke and Sid reunite and during the end credits of the special Songs *That's What Christmas is All About is a song performed by Ray Romano, Adam DeVine, Simon Pegg, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, Nick Offerman, Denis Leary, Jennifer Lopez, Keke Palmer, Queen Latifah, Max Greenfield and John Leguizamo. The Herd sings it to save Brooke from Flynn. As the song ends, Flynn faints in defeat. Villains' Defeats *Flynn: Faints and is defeated by the Herd who sings "That's What Christmas is All About". Scenes #Opening Credits #Christmas Eve #Brooke goes over the fence #The herd's plights #Operation Scale the Fence and Retrieve Brooke Before Flynn Finds Her #Inside Flynn's House #Lincoln tells his sisters #Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse! #Christmas morning #End Credits Category:Christmas Specials